Were-Fate
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-written with DetectiveSkittleJoy. By the year 2014, were-animals had taken over the world. Hashira, who looks the same and yet different from the were-dragon emperor, Toshiro, and her friend Natalya are separated so Hashira can become Toshiro's personal servant. Will she find love, be turned, and reunite with Natalya, or will she only find hate, torture, and be forever alone?
1. Chapter 1:Problems on the horizon

**Author's notes: Hi everyone, it is me FireWing Pegasus, and with me is my friend DetectiveSkittleJoy.**

**DSJ: Hello!**

**FWP: This is my first co-written story and I am nervous.**

**DSJ: Heh, I'm used to it, but this is my first one with FireWing! I'm pretty excited about it.**

**Toshiro: Hashira, is this one of your friends?**

**FWP: Toshiro, if you embarrass me, you will not want to know what I am going to do to you.**

**Toshiro: -gulp-**

**Natalya: Hey! Who's this?**

**Toshiro: Who are you?**

**FWP: Toshiro, be nice, this is DSJ's OC, Natalya.**

**Natalya: Hiya. Hehe.**

**FWP: Toshiro, please do what I always make you do.**

**Toshiro: These two author's own absolutely nothing except their OC's and their ideas.**

**DSJ: Oui.**

* * *

In the year 2000, the world had already been taken over by were-animals. They are ruled by a were-dragon emperor with a cold yet kind heart. All humans live in different communities around the world. The emperor's council is divided up so that every continent and country is ruled and kept safe. One day, a young girl is born with spiked flame colored hair with a cute little bang covering her left eye. Her eyes shine like ruby gemstones, and her skin is tanned from her Egyptian heritage. The were-animal nurses making sure she has a safe birth, are startled by how similar she looks like the emperor. They look her over carefully and believe that she will be quite beautiful when she grows up. They feel sorry for the young child as they inform the parents that she will become a personal servant to the emperor. The parents cry, and the were-animals say that they will wait until she is 14 to take her to the palace in Japan. The parents nod and they look at their daughter. They name her Hashira. The nurses take a picture of her and send it to the council members ruling over Africa, Atem and Yugi, with details. They leave the girl with her scared parents, who is unknowing of what fate has in store for her.

As the sorrowful parents head home, they continued examining their daughter's features, comparing and contrasting them to the emperor's. They still couldn't believe how she ended up looking like him. It was just unbelievable. Unbearable, really. Finding out your precious child would leave you in fourteen years, right after she was born, was heart breaking and made you feel distorted. Why is it law for the children blessed with beauty to become Emperor Toshiro's servants? Why does the child _have_ to be a servant? _Why _a servant? It was almost impossible answering these questions without the emperor, himself, but they just couldn't help it. Their daughter was going to be gone in fourteen years, and that's all they could think about. Before she did, though… they wanted to give their little Hashira the best fourteen years of her life. Before she left them to become a servant for the emperor.

The parents wanted their child to be ready for becoming personal servant and having a great childhood at the same time, so they encouraged her and tried hard not to spoiler her as that would not be good for being a servant. Hashira grew up with little to no friends as they knew of her fate and they didn't want to risk hurting her, as were-animals were always watching her and guarding her. Hashira had even been taught how to defend herself in a fight and Hashira happened to have a personality that made her quite happy about learning how to fight. As her 14th birthday was coming up though, her parents decided that it was time to tell her about her fate. When Hashira learned, she ran out of the house crying all the way. She was sad and angry that her fate had been decided as soon as she was born. She then decided that she would both hate and fear the were-animals that were always watching her from a distance. She had decided that enough was enough and she would learn more ways to fight, before she had to leave. Her parents had already told her about were-animals, and because of her beauty, they feared that she would be turned into one, so they told her that once turned, they never see their families again. It made Hashira more scared and angry and she thought that on her birthday, she would do something about it.

She ran, and ran away from her home. Not permanently, but just for now. She didn't want to think about becoming the emperor's servant, or becoming a were-animal. The things chosen for her were unwanted and difficult to cope with. These were things she couldn't change, but knew she just _needed_ to. So, before she did anything she would regret, she ran where she knew she could find the person that could help her. Natalya Baum. She was always in the park, underneath a tree, doing something. Most of the time, reading a book. And as soon as Hashira got there, there Natalya was. Reading a book, underneath the shade of a tree, cross legged. Like the leaves of the tree, the grass was green and perfectly cut. The sun was bright, and the rays of light shone down onto everything, giving it the perfect hue.

Natalya was a girl with really, really… _really_ red hair. Much like Hashira. Her skin was bronze, and she was quite tall, compared to others. She was pretty thin, but could put up a fight whenever she wanted to. Her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles, and her eyes were just as green as the grass and leaves. Today, she was wearing a black tanktop, with white skinny jeans, and heavy brown boots, with yellow laces.

Hashira was wearing long red pants, a black shirt with red and gold designs of Arabian horses on it, a crimson jacket with a gold design of an Arabian horse head, black shoes, and a golden color backpack decorated with horses. Hashira had grown up and looked as beautiful as the nurses had predicted her to be, her vibrant ruby eyes shining like gemstones, but not today.

As Hashira approached, Natalya looked up from her book, and smiled, to see the girl. But, as she got closer, Natalya's smile faded away as she noticed Hashira's eyes weren't glowing, like they usually were. She bookmarked her page, closing it, and setting it down beside her. Natalya patted on her other side, giving Hashira room to sit down, next to her. Hashira sat down, and Natalya looked at her a little bit closer.

The green-eyed girl brought her legs up to her chest, "What's wrong, Hash?"

"My parents told me that on my birthday, I'm going to be the emperor's personal servant." Hashira said as she did the same thing.

"That's not right! Didn't they try doing something about it?"

"They said that they couldn't, they said that it was the law and that they were too upset and frightened to do anything about it." Hashira let more tears escape her eyes.

"Oh no, Hash, please don't do that." Natalya put her hand on Hashira's shoulder, attempting to comfort the girl, "That law is a bit strange, don't you think? A bit greedy, too, if you think about it… But, if your parents couldn't do anything about it, it's not their fault, right?"

Hashira nodded and said, "I just hope that the emperor doesn't try and turn me into a were-animal, my parents said that they feared that might happen to me."

"You don't have a choice to become a were-animal, or not?" Natalya's grip on Hashira's shoulder loosened in fright.

"I guess it depends on what the emperor does or not. I have no clue. Nat, I don't want to become a were-animal, I hate them because of what is going to happen to me." Hashira said in a very sad and pitiful voice.

Natalya let go of the shoulder and wrapped her arms around Hashira, holding her in a tight embrace. "I don't want you to become a were-animal, either. I won't be able to see you, anymore. But, it's not the were-animals' fault." She held her tighter in angerment, "It's the person who came up with that law."

"That would be the emperor, Nat, and he is a were-animal." Hashira said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Oh, yeah... right." Natalya let go of Hashira and wrapped her arms around her legs, once more. "Then I guess it _is_ their fault, then. The were-animals…" She leaned her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"I hope I can at least avoid that fate, although I know that on my birthday, they will come for me, and take me all the way to Japan, Nat, that is the other side of the world. I would hate to be that far away from you, and you know full well how hard it is for me to make friends." Hashira pouted with a sigh and leaned on Natalya.

Natalya stayed silent after that, but after a few minutes, Natalya chuckled to herself, "You don't think they'll mind if I sneak on to go with you, do ya?"

"Nat, they are were-animals, they can smell and hear you, before you can sneak on with me, so no." Hashira also chuckled a little and Natalya was happy that her friend was getting back to her old self a little.

She smiled, but kept her head leaning on her knees, "I'll miss ya, Hash. I promise I'll find a way to get back to you, alright?"

"Nat, I'm not leaving until my birthday, so at the moment, I'm not going anywhere." Hashira chuckled a little and showed her smirk that meant that she was back to her old self.

"Agggh, I know, I know. I just… kinda miss you already, you know? Thinking about it kinda brings me down. I really don't wanna bring _you_ down, but I really can't help it."

"Will you at least be at my birthday/farewell party? It would make me very happy." Hashira asked as she showed Natalya her puppy dog eyes of doom.

Natalya pierced her lips as she lifted her head from her knees and slowly looked down at Hashira, knowing she already had the puppy eyes. She sighed deeply and nodded very slowly. Hashira smiled and hugged her friend saying, "Thanks Nat, you're my best friend."

"Yeah. But once I get there, don't be surprised to see me staring at a wall." Natalya stared straight ahead.

"Fine, but I at least want both you and me to have a good time together before I am taken away." Hashira said with a sigh.

"Alright, alright… Just don't bring that up too much at the party thing, okay?"

"Okay." Hashira said with a smile before she realized something, "Nat, I ran away from home to come here."

Natalya's eyes widened, "...Oh damn. Come on, Hash. We gotta get you home before your parents start to freak even more." She shook the girl next to her and grabbed her book.

Hashira nodded and went with Natalya back to her house.

* * *

**Author's notes: That was a great first chapter.**

**Toshiro: Who is the emperor?**

**FWP: Dummy, he is you.**

**DSJ: Pretty much.**

**Toshiro: Why am I being hated by you Hashira?**

**FWP: -whispers to DSJ- He always calls me Hashira since she is based off of me. -turns to Toshiro- Toshiro, she doesn't even know you yet, and with all this pressure, of course she is going to hate you.**

**Natalya: Yeah, "emperor". You should know that.**

**Toshiro: Why am I being ganged up on? -FWP starts laughing like crazy-**

**DSJ: Sorry, but you just gotta see what happens next.**

**FWP: Please review. -keeps on laughing-**


	2. Chapter 2:Sad goodbyes, hopeful life

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter to please the readers.**

**DSJ: Yuppers! One more chapter to keep you occupied in your spare time!**

**Toshiro: Some people have no life.**

**FWP: Toshiro! What did I say about embarrassing me?! -Toshiro cowers at FWP's glare- **

**Natalya: *chuckles* How "brave" of you, emperor.**

**Toshiro: It's not my fault that Hashira has killer death glares.**

**FWP: Hey! Toshiro, you are mean sometimes, and here I thought I was going to reward you with the start of the chapter being centered around you.**

**Toshiro: -cowers- I'll be good. These two authors own nothing, but their OCs and ideas.**

**DSJ: Pretty much.**

* * *

The were-dragon emperor was in his chambers thinking about one thing. Fourteen years ago, he had gotten a letter and a picture from Atem and Yugi. The letter had spoken of a girl who looked like him and was chosen to be his personal servant. From the moment he laid eyes on the girl, he knew that when she got older, she would be the most beautiful thing he will ever see. He knew that her fourteenth birthday was coming up, and he counted down the days until she became his.

He smelt someone coming to his chambers and turned his head around to see two people who could be mistaken for twins, except for some differences.

One was taller than the other by a few inches, and had star shaped tri-colored hair(black base, crimson tips, and gold bangs that both frame his face and run up his hair like lightening bolts) narrow crimson eyes that would seem to bore into your soul, sharp features, some well built muscles, and a deep Egyptian tan.

The second was shorter, and had similar hair, except with amethyst tips and bangs that only framed his face with a cute little bang on his forehead, wide baby panda eyes that were also the color of amethyst, features that still had baby fat, not that many muscles, and a Japanese pale.

The emperor himself was also short, often mistaking him for a child, he had spiked ice color hair with a bang hanging in front of his left eye, narrow turquoise eyes, sharp features, some muscles, and a Japanese pale.

He turned to the two in his doorway and said, "Aren't you two supposed to be in Egypt, waiting for 'her' to get ready?"

The tall one chuckled and said, "Yes, we were just seeing how you were doing before her birthday came up. So, Toshiro, how are you doing?"

Toshiro said, "I'm fine, thanks for asking, I just can't wait till the day comes."

"Well, I actually heard a rumor from the town that she is living in, that she learned about what will happen to her, and that she hates all of us were-animals, and most of all you for making the laws that say she has to become your personal servant." The small one said a little nervous.

"Well, that would be expected, Yugi, after all, she does have a fiery streak in her personality as you have told me before. It breaks my heart, but is understandable." The young emperor said with a sigh, "How about the two of you, personally pick her up instead of the guards as I don't trust them with her."

Yugi nodded, turned to the taller one and asked, "You will come with me, right Atem?"

Atem looked down at him and nodded. They turned to Toshiro and bowed to him before leaving.

Toshiro went to the balcony and thought, 'I hope that maybe Yugi can get her to trust were-animals, I don't want her to hate me, and I won't force her to do anything that might hurt her or make her hate me more, if I can help it.'

The moon started to rise in the sky and Toshiro went to his bed, falling asleep with dreams about what the girl would look like.

* * *

Natalya stood in Hashira's home, staring at a wall with a drink in her hand, just like she said she would. Hashira saw this, sighed and came over. Natalya turned, watching as Hashira showed her a smile, that was full of sadness, despite it being her birthday. It wasn't very respectful of Natalya to be showing this much despair, especially since she was at an event that was supposed to joyful and happy.

So, before anything could go any further, Natalya forgot everything about Hashira becoming a servant and smiled as wide as she could. Depressing Hash on her birthday was the last thing Nat wanted to do.

Hashira smiled wider, nearly forgetting about what will happen today and they got ready to eat the cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" in delight, and cheered as she blew out the candles, wishing that when she becomes Toshiro's servant, that she will not have a completely horrible life. She put on a convincing smile and they begun to have her open her presents, even though Natalya saw passed the smile. As long as the others thought she was having a good time, that was all that mattered, for now.

After the presents, Hashira and Natalya went to Hashira's backyard, and nearly collapsed by the wall, trying to hold back tears for what will come. They both knew what was going to happen after this, and they didn't want it to happen. It was all happening too fast, and too soon. Soon, Hashira will be taken away to Japan, and Emperor Toshiro would have her as his own.

All of a sudden, a lion jumped over the fence in Hashira's backyard as a panda climbed over.

The lion was golden bronze in color with deep black mane with crimson tips, and narrow crimson eyes that reminded the girls of a predator on the hunt. The panda was light golden in color with it's black spots bordered in amethyst and with it's big wide panda eyes the color of amethyst, looking adorable compared to the lion.

The girls were shocked, until they realized the colors on the animals and realized that they were were-animals. They thought the animals had unusual colored fur, before they figured it out. Natalya pulled Hashira into a tight hug in an attempt to show that she was going to protect her from the weres.

She yelled, sternly, at the two weres approaching them, "Stay away from her! Please, don't take her away, yet!"

The lion growled while the panda just shook it's head at the lion. Hashira began to sob into Natalya's shoulder, muttering something about how she didn't want to leave yet and that she didn't want to be separated from her best friend.

Natalya hushed her gently and she glared at the two were-animals, with furrowed eyebrows. She rubbed Hashira's arm in an attempt to comfort her, as she told her it was alright and everything was going to be fine. But, they both knew they, themselves, would not be.

In a more quiet voice, Natalya spoke to the two animals that accompanied them in the backyard, "Give us a few more minutes to say our goodbyes. Then, she'll go. Will you please let us do that?"

As the lion was about to growl, the panda put a paw on the lion's shoulder and nodded a yes to the girls. Natalya looked at Hashira with sadness evident in her emerald eyes, as much as it was in Hashira's ruby eyes. She nodded to Hashira with tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes. She held Hashira by the shoulders and tried her best to keep her cool.

Eventually, she broke and sounds of sadness escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry, Hashira… Please, forgive me… But, you be obedient in Japan, alright? ...I'll miss you, so, so, so much…"

"I will miss you to, Natalya... I'll be good, for you... I wish you could come with me, but I think this is something, I will have to do alone... Bye, old friend." Hashira said with sobs as she stood up and turned toward the were-animals.

The were-animals surrounded themselves with a bright light, and turned into the two men that were in Toshiro's room, Atem and Yugi. Yugi came over to Hashira and grabbed her hand and lead her over to Atem. He turned back into a lion with a sigh, and Yugi pulled up Hashira and they sat on his back, much to his annoyance. She looked back at Natalya for the last time, before Atem jumped over the fence, with them in tow.

* * *

**Author's notes: I actually can not tell the difference between this and a cliffhanger for an ending.**

**DSJ: Same.**

**Toshiro: So, you are going to be mine, next chapter, Hashira? -thinks to himself with a smile-**

**FWP: Toshiro, please do not have those thoughts in your head. -shoots a small glare- Natalya, want to say something to him?**

**Natalya: You gross pervert. Ew.**

**FWP: Yep, he is always like that, I keep telling him to get his mind out of the gutter, if you know what I mean.**

**Toshiro: -blushes- Hashira! Please review while I try to hold the girls off from teasing me.**


	3. Chapter 3:A jet ride and nightmares?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, I was typing on it out of boredom and I realize that it was enough to start the next chapter already.**

**DSJ: Woah, really? Haha, honestly, I wasn't that productive during this chapter ^^;**

**FWP: I know, all day waiting for you and I am a fast typer when I wanna be.**

**Toshiro: Hashira, do not go so fast.**

**FWP: Toshiro, do you really want me to say that to you the next time you get in a fight?**

**Natalya: You guys are always ahead of things. Slow down a bit, maybe?**

**FWP: Okay, and I had plans for this chapter, and some good plans for the next chapter. -smirks at Toshiro who gulps-**

**DSJ: They're probably gonna do the nasty.**

**FWP: Nope, I will never do that, at least until it happens to me, which will never happen, due to how everyone knows me at school DSJ.**

**Natalya: By what I've heard, everyone at your school is either kind, or just really disrespectful, so don't worry about them.**

**FWP: Everyone who used to bully me is at the highschool, probably spreading the word about me, and I am tempted to have Toshiro destroy them.**

**Toshiro: Lemme at em'! lemme at em'! -FWP is holding Toshiro by the arm to keep him from killing bullies-**

**Natalya: *panicks* These two authors own nothing, but their OCs and ideas! *gulps and runs***

**FWP: Enjoy! -locks Toshiro in a closet, while taking away the sword-**

* * *

Atem, in lion form, was running at great speeds with Yugi and Hashira on his back. Hashira was letting tears fall from her eyes, but when sweet little Yugi, who could do no harm, tried to comfort her, she just pushed him away. They eventually made it to an airport. They climbed off of Atem, who went back to human form. They saw a royal jet waiting for them, and Yugi grabbed Hashira's hand and led her to it, with Atem trying to keep up. They went aboard and Hashira went to a seat in the corner. Yugi had a look of pity on his face, along with Atem, so the two went to their seat to talk.

"She'll kill herself if she keeps on acting like that." Atem said with a slight scowl.

"I wish I could help her, but she keeps on pushing me away." Yugi said with a pout. "And I doubt she would open up to you, you can be a little imitating with your eyes."

"I know, maybe you can talk to her if you try harder." Atem suggested.

"I guess that I'll try some more. If I can't get her to open up, Toshiro will have a hard time trying to open her up." Yugi said as he got up.

Yugi walked over to the fiery haired girl, who was balling her eyes out. He put a hand on her shoulder and she just flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I am just trying to help you, please look at me." Yugi said in a quiet voice.

Hashira looked up, ruby meeting amethyst, and had tears streaming down her face.

"I am Yugi, the big guy is Atem, and we are the council members ruling over Africa." Yugi introduced as Atem said, "Hey."

"I'm Hashira, and I miss my best friend." Hashira said as more tears escaped.

"We know, don't worry, everything will be fine, the emperor is kinder than you think and wouldn't try anything without you allowing it." Yugi reassured her.

"Then why do I have to be a personal servant?" Hashira asked with a blank look.

Yugi didn't like the way things were going so far, "We're sorry, Hashira, but it's the emperor's law. There's nothing us councillors can do about it." He sighed with sadness.

She cried some more, "Then, why can't you tell the emperor to do something? He _is_ the emperor, after all."

"'Cause he can get really stubborn." Atem called from his seat. "And we don't question the law, we trust his judgement and follow it."

"How about you actually advise him, instead of making him feel good and confident about everything he does, which isn't always right, you know." Hashira suggested with sobs.

"Since he _is_ the emperor, it's his decisions to make. If he doesn't want to change it, than that's his choice." Yugi tried his best to sound as gentle as possible, and tried not to make the girl even more upset, than she already was.

"Still." Hashira said before crying more.

Yugi looked at Atem and shook his head.

"Hashira, you should get some sleep, it will be night soon and you will need some rest." Yugi suggested and Hashira looked reluctant to sleep.

Atem sighed, got up and walked over to them. He whispered something as purplish-black mist appeared in his hand and he wiped his hand in front of Hashira's face. The girl instantly fell asleep.

Yugi got up and they went to their bed. They went into their animal forms and snuggled next to each other, before Atem got up, grabbed a blanket with his mouth, and placed it on Hashira for warmth. Though she's really stubborn, and has a lot of attitude, they still didn't want to disappoint the emperor, when she got there.

In the middle of the night, Yugi woke up to the sound of snuffling noises and saw Hashira in a nightmare. He crawled onto Atem to wake up the sleepy lion and moved over to the girl. Atem got up and came over to see Hashira mumbling noises that sounded like she was scared.

"Nat, don't… I promise… Hurt... Be good…" Atem couldn't understand what she meant by these small phrases. It sounded pretty bad, but he was still very unsure. He laid down next to her with Yugi on the side and they were able to silence the nightmare with their warmth. They remained that way for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Hashira woke up and was surrounded by fur. She screamed in fright, confused as to why there was fur everywhere around her. It woke up Atem and Yugi with a start, confused as to why there was screaming, until they realized they were sleeping with Hashira.

Hashira yelled at Atem and Yugi, "What were you doing?! Were you trying to suffocate me?!" She was angry, obviously, but she didn't have to yell.

The were-animals got up and went to human form to try and clear out the blood in their ears. "You didn't have to yell." Atem complained as he tried to get rid of the ringing noise in his ears.

"Yeah, you're pretty loud." Yugi did the same, hitting his ears, and shaking his head.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping with me?!" Hashira demanded.

"You were having a nightmare, so we tried to comfort you." Yugi said nervously while still slapping the side of his head.

"You should have woken me up, instead! Sleeping with someone you just met is _not_ the right way to go, you know." She was really angry, now.

As Yugi was able to quiet some of the ringing down, he tried to calm Hashira down, "Hashira, we were only trying to help you with your dreams. We didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"Yeah, you were going to need it for today." Atem said as he got rid of some of the ringing.

Hashira's face became fallen again and the two were animals agreed that they would let the emperor try and comfort her. They got up, and while Yugi looked out the windows, Atem went to the cockpit. They were nearing Japan. They looked back at Hashira and decided that she needed a shower.

"Hashira, you should go and get a shower, we will put your clothes through a fast wash and dry, that way, you will be clean for the emperor." Yugi suggested nervously.

Hashira looked at him, before nodding and he led her to where the bathroom was. Before they made it to the airport in Japan, Hashira was already clean and ready, with slight dampness in her hair, which she dried off with a blow dryer. She was still sad, but had realized what Natalya had told her, so she just became silent and acted like she was mute. Yugi and Atem looked at her with pity.

The jet landed in Japan, and when they got off, there was a limo waiting for them. They got into the limo with a nervous and sad Hashira, and drove to the palace. Hashira kept her head down and didn't even bother looking at what will be her home for the rest of her life. When they got out of the limo, they took Hashira and made their way to the Throne Room.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on his throne, waiting for Atem and Yugi to bring Hashira to him. The doors opened up and he saw Atem and Yugi and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The three bowed down and Atem said, "Emperor, we have brought the girl as you requested."

Toshiro nodded and asked, "Can Yugi take her to my room? I will go see her when I am done here."

Yugi nodded, grabbed Hashira's wrist gently, and showed her to Toshiro's chambers. Atem and Toshiro watched as they left the room.

Atem turned to Toshiro who said, "She is even more beautiful than I hoped."

"We know, unfortunately, she still is fearful of us and has hate towards us. Yesterday, all we saw her do was either yell at us or cry in a corner. Last night, she even was stuck in a nightmare, so we had to lay up against here to calm her down. Then this morning, she made us go temporarily deaf, and was yelling and screaming. After we got her to take a shower, she just started acting like she was mute and was crying a lot." Atem informed Toshiro, who kept on looking more worried with every bit of information. "Not even Yugi, could get her to open up."

Toshiro was shocked now. Yugi can get anyone to open up to him, and this girl would not open up. He realized that he would have a lot of work to do if he wanted to get her to like him.

* * *

Yugi lead Hashira to a room and opened the door. Inside was a king-sized bed with sapphire curtains trimmed in silver, silver blankets trimmed in sapphire, and turquoise pillows. There was a balcony on the other side of the bed, covered up in curtains.

Yugi sat Hashira on the bed and said, "I will wait here with you, until the emperor comes in."

Hashira just nodded with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Author's notes: That was a good chapter.**

**DSJ: Agreed.**

**FWP: I did a good job of doing Toshiro's room, didn't I?**

**Natalya: It sounds pretty nice, honestly.**

**FWP: Too bad that Toshiro isn't here to enjoy it, he is still in the closet. -sounds come from the closet that sound angry and like someone is begging-**

**DSJ: Sad.**

**FWP: In Toshiro's opinion, he thinks that a closet is better than a couch, 'if' we ever wanted to do it.**

**DSJ: Whoa, kinky. Calm down, a bit.**

**FWP: Okay.**

**Toshiro: -from inside the closet- Please review while I try to do an escape trick. -more rustling is heard-**


	4. Chapter 4: A Were-Council meeting

**Author's notes: DSJ: Wowie, this chapter was actually pretty cool.**

**FWP: Yeah, I'm just glad that this chapter is finished, before you go off to Canada. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

**Toshiro: Whaa! She is going off to Canada, that means that you will get behind on this story.**

**FWP: We already have started to get behind, no biggie to me.**

**DSJ: That's true…**

**Natalya: Wait! But, if you're going, what will happen to me?!**

**DSJ: Don't worry, yo. I'll leave you in the good hands of FWP… Unless I can connect to the internet. Pfblt.**

**FWP: Don't worry about a thing, we'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble, right Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: -nods with wide eyes that make him look scared- Don't worry about a thing.**

**FWP: Hope you can get access to the internet up north.**

**DSJ: Thanks, but maybe we should let everyone start reading, now.**

**FWP: Yep, Toshiro do your thing.**

**Toshiro: These two authors own nothing but their ocs and ideas, and you will not be getting much chapters when winter break comes, so please enjoy.**

**FWP: Toshiro, way to ruin the good mood!**

* * *

Toshiro had finished talking with Atem, and was walking to his chambers. He came upon his door, sighed and opened it. He walked in and saw Hashira and Yugi on the bed. Yugi nodded, bowed, and left the room. Hashira also bowed, but kept her head down, as it was forbidden to look at the emperor without his permission.

"What is your name?" Toshiro asked.

"Hashira, my emperor." Hashira said trying to hide her fear.

"Hashira, you can look at me." Toshiro said, wanting to see her face.

Hashira looked up and was startled at the similarities of them, the only differences were, her flame colored hair to his ice colored hair, her ruby eyes to his turquoise eyes, her tan to his pale, and her obvious female parts. He was also wearing skin tight icy blue leather pants, an icy silvery white shirt with a picture of a blue dragon, he was actually wearing silver arm and leg bands and silver ankh earrings for Hashira's sake of course, blue leather shoes with white trimming and studs, icy color neck belt, and a sapphire color jacket/cape trimmed in silver. She was trying hard to not blush, and was quickly failing, until she remembered who it was that was in front of her.

Toshiro was also slightly startled, but for more than that one reason. He was almost certain that if someone smashed her head and burned it, all that would be left would be two shining rubies in place of her eyes.

"Hashira, you are to be my personal servant. I will have another servant come in and tell you the rules necessary to be a personal servant. Is that clear?" Toshiro explained to Hashira.

"Yes my emperor." Hashira said, unable to hide fear from her voice, and Toshiro noticed it.

"Good, I will bring you something to eat while a servant brings you the rules on how to act." Toshiro said as he left the room.

Hashira sighed while letting out silent tears. She didn't want to have to go through all this. And she was scared of what would happen to her as she looked just like the emperor.

A few minutes later, a servant came in and placed the scrolls on the bed. Hashira picked them up and started to read silently. The rules read: _A personal servant has to wear whatever their master tells them to wear that is a symbol saying that this servant belongs to this master. It not only stands for identification, but also as a warning as, a personal servant can only be punished by their masters. Absolutely no one else can harm or punish a personal servant without the master's permission. The clothes or other items say 'personal servant', which translates to 'you can't punish me unless you're my master'. A personal servant has to do whatever his master orders him/her to. What he/she cleans, eats, where he/she sleeps, when he/she is to stay by his/her master's side and when he/she is to remain out of sight, when they have sex and whom with, whom he/she is to have contact with, (if he/she can see anyone), where he/she is forbidden to go and so on and so forth._

Hashira was a little scared when she was reading the rules, so she naturally jumped when Toshiro came into the room with some food.

"Eat, you will need your strength." Toshiro ordered and Hashira slowly but surely ate her food.

Toshiro went over to a drawer and rummaged through it until he found what he wanted. He grabbed it and showed the item to her. It was a collar, made of silver cloth adorned in sapphires with one turquoise stone in the center.

"Lift your head up and pull your hair back." Toshiro commanded as she did what she was told.

He went closer to her, and placed it on her neck. It fit perfectly around her neck, not too loose and not so tight that she would choke. He showed her a mirror and the collar strangely matched her.

She wanted to express her adoration of the collar, but kept silent as she was afraid the emperor would punish her for talking, without it his explicit permission. The only thing she could do was nod and slightly stroke it, feeling the cloth and gems on her finger tips. Toshiro smiled, for even he could tell that she liked it.

"So, as you have probably read the scroll, you are to do anything that I want you to do, but I won't force you to do anything that you _really_ don't want." Toshiro explained as his eyes started to get a better look of her.

It scared Hashira, but she nodded in understanding. But, to be honest, it was a bit confusing. He was giving her a choice? Why would he do that? She _was_ his personal servant, after all. Shouldn't it be his choice, whether she did things, or not?

Hashira didn't have time to wonder on it a Toshiro said, "Come with me, it is time for a meeting and all of my council members should meet you."

She nodded and followed Toshiro out of the room with her head down.

They walked down the hallway to the meeting room and already, there were 16 were-animals waiting for them.

Atem and Yugi were among them with pitied looks toward Hashira.

A tall brunette with a slight tan and a smug and irritated smirk on his face, and icey blue eyes was sitting next to a blond with pale-ish skin and a grin, with honey brown eyes as he was trying to irritate the brunette.

Two albinos that looked just like each other, only with some differences: One was taller with longer hair with 'kitty ears' on the top of his spiky head and an irritated, yet insane grin on his face, with dark brown tinted with red eyes, while the other was shorter with longish hair, and a smile that would remind anyone of Yugi, along with chocolate brown eyes.

Two tanned Egyptians who could also be mistaken for twins, one with wild platinum blond hair that seemed to spike in every direction, lavender eyes, and even more insane grin than the dangerous looking albino, and one with not as deep a tan, with slightly wild platinum blond hair that fell to his upper back, light lilac eyes, and a simple smirk.

A tall brunette with his brown hair coming to a spike in the front of his hair, his very light tan, brown eyes, and a face of indifference. Next to him was a brunette girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a warm smile.

A tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a headband, with light tan and emerald green eyes who could have modeled for a music video for the song 'I'm bringing sexy back' was with a girl with sharp brown eyes, long black hair tied into buns and an irritated frown.

A tall pale man with long turquoise hair that reached lower back tied into a ponytail, with one gold eye, one green eye and a powerful feeling smirk, was sitting next to a pale man with long silver hair, and amber eyes, who had an odd feeling to him like something was 'wrong' about him.

A tall tanned man with wild brown hair, blue eyes, and a smirk like that of a biker gang was sitting next to a girl with long blond hair that reached lower back, amethyst eyes, and body language that said that she wasn't someone to mess with.

Toshiro lead Hashira over to his chair, and as he sat down, Hashira kneeled down on the ground as she had been told to do.

All of the council members looked at Hashira interestingly, but soon turned their heads back to their emperor.

"The council meeting is now in session. Those who have problems to discuss, please stand." Toshiro stated in a loud booming voice, so that everyone in the council could hear, though everyone could hear him even in a whisper, as they _were_ were-animals.

The tall brunette with brown eyes stood up and said, "My emperor, there have been some troubling signs in america about some rogue were-animals trying to amass a huge underground boss gang. All we know of the leader is that he is huge with black hair and freakishly huge eyebrows and he likes to torment his victims before turning them, the painful way, and then threatening their lives unless they join him."

"Hm, that is troubling Tristan. You and Tea should look into this further. Use your strength and Tea's stealth and maybe you might be able to identify him, figure out what animal he becomes, and find a way to stop him." Toshiro said as Hashira was trying not to show her nervousness at the thought of the rogue. "Any other issues that we need to deal with?

"Other than Bakura's twin brother still trying to rile me up all the time and try to act like a 'not very kind' version of Robin Hood, then no problems in Africa, my emperor." Atem said with a smirk/sigh as the tough albino also sighed.

Toshiro also sighed and said, "Well, we have been trying, but that snake of a self proclaimed Thief King, Akefia, at least knows where not to overstep his boundaries."

Hashira internally gaped at the fact that a dangerous were-animal had been in Africa and she never noticed even though she lived there.

"Any other problems to deal with?" Toshiro asked, as all of the council members shook their heads. "Alright, court dismissed."

Everyone nodded and Toshiro left the room with Hashira following close behind.

* * *

**Author's notes: That's one way to wrap up a chapter.**

**DSJ: True. And the readers will have to wait a whole 3 weeks for the continuation. With me collaborating, that is. Boo.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, unless there is internet in Canada, though if there is, it will probably cost money.**

**FWP: Yep, though I am just glad that we got this chapter done.**

**DSJ: Well, actually, it really depends on whether I'm able to use it, or not. I don't know, actually, so *shrug***

**Natalya: I think we understand how that works… Whatever, I guess.**

**FWP: I also think we that we might've left a tiny cliffhanger, what with mention of Ushio and Akefia. Though I actually want to see Tea take on that 7 foot man with eyebrows that make him look like Martin Skarcasely and Jennifer Connelly had a baby. I am sorry I can not spell his last name.**

**Natalya: Eh. Doesn't really matter. At least you tried *smiles***

**Toshiro: Yep, she tried and since I think we talked enough, -turns to the readers- Please Review and hope that we can get more chapters done, which will be a while as I think that Hashira is starting to get writer's block.**

**FWP: Sometimes my brain feels empty.**

**DSJ: Same. Anyways, I'll see y'all in about 3 weeks! My lucky number! Hope you guys have a good one ^^**


End file.
